


Mark

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Darwin makes the healing process easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you need more painkillers?" 

Alex shudders, pulling the blankets tighter as the air conditioning roars to life. Envy pinches his chest for Darwin, perfectly comfortable in his thin shirt.

It lasts only a moment as Darwin smiles, scooting his chair closer until his knees touch the bed. A glance at the clock confirms nearly an hour and a half to the next dosage - enough time. 

The hospital gown is thin, loosely tied at the back to gape around his chest. Reddish brown teeth marks peek from under the collar of his gown where the skin puckers.

Darwin strokes his thumb across a healing mark, pressing down lightly. 

"Unfair," Alex mutters, "Reactive evolution protects you from any cold or bruising."

"I can bring a sweater next time I sneak in lunch."

"I'll find a way to leave teeth marks if you bring salt."


End file.
